


Viva Las Vegas Chapter 1 - Viva Las Vegas

by Infie



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Partial Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes Only asks Max to take a trip to Vegas to catch some bad guys.  Alec tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas Chapter 1 - Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> "Viva Las Vegas" was started as a round robin by the members of NunsWithPens. It was intended that each author would choose one or more chapters to write, and that each chapter of the story would have as its theme an Elvis song. 
> 
> Only four chapters were ever written. I wrote two chapters (Chapter 1 and Chapter 3). They can be read standalone though it did work better together. :( For readers who want to read the two other chapters, please PM me and I can provide them by email. I wouldn't feel right posting them, since they weren't written by me.
> 
> I don't expect the two missing chapters to be found, nor do I expect that anything else will ever be written in this stream.

** _Viva Las Vegas_ **

_**Music/Lyrics: Doc Pomus - Mort Shuman** _

_Bright light city gonna set my soul_  
 _Gonna set my soul on fire_  
 _Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,_  
 _So get those stakes up higher_  
 _There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there_  
 _And they're all livin' devil may care_  
 _And I'm just the devil with love to spare_  
 _Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

_How I wish that there were more_  
 _Than the twenty-four hours in the day_  
 _'Cause even if there were forty more_  
 _I wouldn't sleep a minute away_  
 _Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel_  
 _A fortune won and lost on ev'ry deal_  
 _All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel_  
 _Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

_Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin'_  
 _And your one armbandits crashin'_  
 _All those hopes down the drain_  
 _Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime_  
 _Turnin' night into daytime_  
 _If you see it once_  
 _You'll never be the same again_

_I'm gonna keep on the run_  
 _I'm gonna have me some fun_  
 _If it costs me my very last dime_  
 _If I wind up broke up well_  
 _I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time_  
 _I'm gonna give it ev'rything I've got_  
 _Lady luck please let the dice stay hot_  
 _Let me shout a seven with ev'ry shot_  
 _Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas,_  
 _Viva, Viva Las Vegas_

* * *

“I am in heaven,” Alec whispered in awe.

Max looked around the airport lobby and grimaced. Alec’s ‘heaven’ consisted of loud, flashy slot machines paying out to the travelers who’d paused to make their first, or last, bet at McCarron International.

“I can’t believe they have slot machines in the airport!” Max said.

“I know! Isn’t it great? Hey, you gotta couple of bucks on you?” Alec asked, setting his lone piece of luggage down.

“Why? What, you wanna try one? The machines are rigged, Alec. You’ll just lose.” She scowled.

“Oh, come on, Max!” Alec dropped an arm around her shoulder and gestured widely with the other. “We’re in Vegas! City of hopes, city of dreams - and more importantly, city where prostitution and gambling is legal! Can’t you at least pretend to enjoy yourself?”

Max glared and shrugged his arm off. “Prostitution isn’t legal in the city limits and no, I can’t pretend to enjoy myself when you’re …being you. We’ve got work to do!”

“God, Max, you’re such a party pooper.” Max ignored him and began walking. “Anyways, I wouldn’t lose. Being genetically enhanced does have it advantages, you know,” he muttered under his breath.

Max spun on her heel and opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by her pager beeping. She grabbed it from her waist. Before she could look at it, Alec snatched it out of her hand.

“Hey, give that back!” she demanded. He glanced at the number and rolled his eyes.

"One guess." He shook his head. "You know, Logan should seriously investigate his redial button for extreme wear and tear. I'm sure he's voided the warranty by now."

Max glared at him and held out her hand imperiously. He looked up at the ceiling in disgust, but handed the pager back. Before she asked; or... before she insisted, he pulled his cell out of his pocket and held it out, too. Even as she took it from his hand, it rang.

"Gee... I wonder who that could be?"

Max flipped open the phone while giving him a death beam stare. "Go for Max."

 _[Hey, Max. Logan here.]_ Alec threw his hands up in the air, then turned to watch a scantily-clad buxom blonde walk by with an appreciative whistle. The blonde flashed him a smile and he grinned. Max growled. _[Hey, Max. You there?]_

"Yeah, Logan, I'm here." Max made her voice soft and sweet, knowing how it would irritate Alec.

 _[I..uh..]_ Logan sounded a little flustered, and it was Max's turn to roll her eyes. She should have thought about how it would affect the other man in her life.

Logan cleared his throat. _[I've set you up at the Stratosphere. The target is staying there too, in the suite beside yours.]_

Alec's grin widened at that. {A SUITE!} he mouthed at her in delight. She turned her back on him.

"That's great, Logan." She cooed into the phone. "What's the plan?"

 _[I booked you two in as a brother and sister.]_ He laughed. _[Shouldn't be too big a stretch for you two.]_

Max closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. When she opened them, she was staring into a pair of angry hazel ones from inches away. "Bro...Sis...." Alec spluttered incoherently.

"That's fine, Logan," Max told him sweetly, kicking Alec in the shin.

 _[I'll need you to get close to this guy, Max. He likes his women small, dark, and sweet tempered.]_ Logan paused, and Max watched Alec's eyes darken even further. She stepped back as he reached for the phone.

"I hear you, Logan," she told him. "It won't be a problem. I'll let you know when I make contact." She flipped the cell closed even as he wrenched it from her hand and clenched it in his fist as if it were Logan's throat.

"Max," he began, clearly struggling to maintain his patience. "You told me this was going to be a straightforward burglary. Now, I'm supposed to be playacting, as your brother, no less... Like that's likely. And, you're gonna make yourself into one of this guy's 'women'?"

"Come on, Alec. I see our driver." She gestured towards a bored looking fellow holding a large sign that said 'Guevara'. "You can whine at me in the car." She strode away, hips swaying under the edge of her black leather jacket.

Alec stared after her, struggling with his temper. The blonde he had grinned at earlier sashayed back over. "I think you should just let her go, honey." The blonde told him in a surprisingly masculine voice. "You're welcome to come with me instead."

Alec tilted his head as he watched Max walk away, impatience in every line of her body. "Nah," he replied evenly. "I hate to say it, but she really does have a better ass." He clapped the blonde on the shoulder, giving him an appreciative look. "Though... your breasts are magnificent." He trotted after Max.

The blonde fluffed himself and flung his shoulders back proudly, then called after him. "You bet they are, honey!"

Alec remained silent until they were inside the car. "OK, Max." He said, nodding thoughtfully. "I do this for you, and you..." He pursed his lips and thought as she looked at him in annoyance. "You come along and party with me tonight. Willingly."

Max looked away. "No." She said firmly.

Alec tilted his head. "Oooookay," he said to the roof of the car. "Then, I go alone, and you're on your own." He gave a delighted, crooked grin. "Hey!" He laughed. "I think I like that plan even better!"

Max bit her lip. "Fine," she gritted. "I'll go with you."

Alec widened his eyes at her dramatically. "What? What did you say? I couldn't have heard that right." His grin widened even more.

Max glared at him with a heat that could have melted titanium. "I said I'll go with you tonight."

"And have fun?" Alec bounced in his seat. "Gamble, drink, dance..." he wriggled a little and circled his hands. "Par-tay?"

"Don't push your luck." Max was practically snarling now.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Alec waggled a finger under her nose. "I said willingly, Max. That means you have to have some fun."

"ARGH!" Max threw her hands up in the air and fell against the back of the seat. "All right!" She almost shouted. "I will have fun! I will gamble! I will drink! I will dance! I will.." she made the swirly gesture with her hands. "Par-tay down. OK? OK? NOW will you help me?"

"All right." Alec laughed out loud, but when his eyes met hers again he sobered. "You, I would've helped you just 'cause you asked, Max. But Logan on the other hand.... not so much."

Max just tossed her hair and turned to look out the window. Alec snickered. "Max, it'll be a blast. I promise you, it's a night we'll never forget."

Max snorted, and they were at the hotel. Max was out of the car like a shot, leaving the driver staring enviously at Alec through the rear view mirror. Alec shrugged, grinned, and got out of the car.

"Room for Guevara." Max slammed her duffel onto the counter with unnecessary force. The concierge looked through the reservation list, lifting his head as Alec came up behind her.

"That's Max and Alec Guevara?" he asked. At Max's curt nod, he blinked nervously.

"Uh.. We were expecting brothers, Ms. Guevara. We assigned you a room with one double bed."

Alec grinned and opened his mouth, but Max beat him to it. "That is unacceptable, Mr..." She checked the nametag. "Mr. Thomas. My brother and I will definitely require separate beds."

The concierge looked flustered. "I'm afraid all of our doubles are booked. I can offer you one of our penthouse suites; a free upgrade of course."

This time Alec spoke first. "Thank you, Mr. Thomas, we'll take it." Max growled and picked up the key the man offered, then turned away. The concierge handed the other key to Alec.

"Here you go, Mr... Guevara." The concierge's face was carefully blank.

"I know, I know." Alec shook his head, then leaned toward the man confidentially. "Dear old Dad had a thing for the ladies, you see." He winked. "Her mom and mine never did get along." He rolled his eyes, and the concierge grinned. "Mormons." He saw Max's back stiffen and decided to leave it there. "See ya!"

"I can't believe you said that!" Max hissed as they made their way to the elevator, refusing to look at him.

"I can't believe Logan booked us under Guevara! I don't look like a Guevara! I look like a McDowell! It is, after all, why I picked it." Alec sounded sulky.

"You could be a Guevara if you tried." Max stared straight ahead, punching the 'up' button.

"Pfffft." Alec blew out his breath in a rude noise, then continued. "And, you and I... brother and sister? Please!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Max... Have you seen us?"

"Yes, Alec. I've seen us." Max hit the button again, harder this time.

"Max." Alec's voice grew lower, husky. He leaned forward, invading her space. "Have you seen us _together_?" His breath wafted across the tiny hairs on her ear, and she shuddered with reaction.

The doors of the elevator opened, and in the next instant Max was staring at their reflection in the mirrored back wall. Alec was leaning close, staring intently at her profile, and she looked... flushed. Alec's head turned and his gaze met hers in the mirror. The naked heat in his eyes made her stomach clench, and her heart thud. Her skin felt suddenly hot.

She schooled her expression into blankness, and stepped in. Alec followed a heartbeat later, his customary cocky grin firmly back in place.

"I can't wait to see the room." Alec shifted restlessly. Max watched the changing numbers on the display. Finally, after what felt like an interminable wait, the display clicked over to 'PH', and the doors opened. Alec bounced out of the car with alarming good spirits. Max followed slowly, still trying to bring her heartbeat back under control. Alec disappeared into a doorway, and Max heard his happy exclamation from all the way down the hall. She took a deep, steadying breath, and went to see their room.

The suite was enormous, cream coloured wall framing the huge king size bed that occupied one whole side of the room. Alec was grinning at the full size three person jacuzzi that was the centerpiece, with folding french doors that could be closed to allow privacy. "Max. Check this thing out." He ran a finger along the edge. "I am so checking this out while we're here."

"We're here to work, Alec." Max made her voice curt, but she couldn't keep the longing out of her eyes as she stared at the gigantic tub. Alec turned and his face softened, then he smirked at her.

"We're here to work tomorrow, Max. Tonight, you're all mine." He clapped his hands together and laughed. "And I say, you start with a nice, long, hot bath." His eyes glittered with merriment and some other, darker emotion. "Then, we hit the town."

Max couldn't help it; she smiled back. "All right, all right." She held up her hands in surrender. "I'll take a bath, already." She started towards the tub eagerly. Alec kicked off his shoes and rid himself of his leather jacket, tossing it casually over the back of a nearby chair. His hands went to the button of his jeans, and Max froze. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get some sleep, Max." Alec flashed her a wicked smile, then stripped off his turtleneck. Max tore her eyes from his chest. "I'm gonna need my strength for tonight." He pushed his jeans down over his hips, then sat on the bed and drew them off the rest of the way. Max blinked as he tossed the pants aside and crawled under the covers. "Wake me when you're done with your bath." He flopped onto his side and an instant later was asleep.

Max stared at his form, then looked back at the jacuzzi. A wide smile crossed her lips, and she stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water. A bubble bath would take her mind off of all that spectacular maleness.

She was sure of it.

An hour and a half later, she was no longer so certain. She'd been sitting in the bath long enough that her fingers and toes, and other parts, were all puckered with water, and she'd had to run hot water several times. Despite the relaxing effects of the hot water and bubbles, the vision of Alec in nothing but boxers still filled her mind. Even as she focused on getting out of the bath, her brain shoved the image in front of her again, making her body tighten with lust. She slipped, barely catching herself in time, and cursed under her breath.

She dried off rapidly, and pulled on some fresh clothes. She'd agreed to be 'fun' tonight, so she went with a tight tank top in a rich red, and pulled on snug black pants. She brushed her wet hair with rapid strokes, then piled it back up on top of her head so it wouldn't soak her shirt. She opened the doors to the room, stepped out, and froze.

Alec had moved in his sleep and was now sprawled on his back on the bed, arms flung wide, face turned towards her. He had kicked the covers onto the floor. He spasmed slightly in his sleep, and Max smiled. He looked like a big, oversize cat, snoozing away the afternoon. She let her eyes roam over his body in appreciation. Her body tightened again, and Alec's nose twitched in his sleep. His face tightened, and he moaned slightly, licking his lips. Max closed her eyes and fought the desire to go run her hands over his skin and find out if it was as silky as it looked.

When she opened them, she found herself staring into a pair of hot, darkly aroused green eyes. Alec shifted, drawing her gaze to the proof of his desire for her, and she hurriedly looked away, flushing. "I'll.. uh, just let you get dressed," she said, retreating to the bathroom. He murmured an amused assent, and she heard the rustle of jeans as he drew them back on. Max checked herself in the mirror, and was surprised as she saw a grin on her face. She shook her head at her own foolishness. This was Alec, after all. Pain in the neck, pain in the ass, Alec.

Her grin widened with anticipation.

This was going to be fun.

 

-30-


End file.
